Wind that shakes the soul
by BlueTheron
Summary: Joe is a sixteen year old boy who has whatever a teenager needs. One day he delves deep into his fathers work only to realise he might off bit more than he can chew and a twist of fate leaves him with no memories and in a different body...Can he regain his memories and return to his old life? probably not but that's not going to stop him from trying!. [I suck at these]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone welcome to the first chapter to my story and although its a remake please don't let this dis-encourage you from reading I hope you enjoy the story :)

 _ **Example -**_ internal thoughts

"Example" - Normal speech

'Example' - Internal speech

* * *

My names Joseph McMustie, son of the famously Nobile Declan McMustie the man who single handily saved our town from a land slide with his pokemon but I didn't really know him that well except from my auntie telling me we had the colour of dark brown eyes and hair and that I took his height more but he apparently dis appeared after finding a lost treasure. Yeah right like id believe something like that all those stories are a bunch of..

"Joseph!" A voice yelled at me causing me to nearly fall back on my chair in shock. "Were you sleeping in my class once again?"

 ** _Oh yeah I almost forgot I'm still in school I guess all this history talk is making me catch some Z's._**

"No sir I've got a headache I'm sorry" I replied in a sympathetic tone and started to massage my temples.

 ** _Playing the pity card is an all-time favourite of mine it gets you out of trouble and can even make things even better._**

"That's not going to work this time young man remember your getting homework on this so you better listen up!." He smacked his ruler off my table and walked off.

 ** _Show off I bet he never truly had respect back when he was a kid so he acts like this._**

Suddenly the school bell for our last class rang opening the doors for summer to roll on in the entire class was out of the room within seconds while the teacher tried to give some holiday homework. When I got out I saw my two friends Nikita and Benito waiting on me immediately I ran over to them knowing that they probably haven't seen me yet.

"BOO!." I shouted in Nikitas face making her jump like a cat into the air and into Benito arms afterwards she took a deep breath in and stood back up again facing me.

I couldn't help but laugh but just them she through a left jab to my ribs causing me to fall to my knees.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THIS YOU KNOW I COULD OF DROPPED MY SLUSHIE YOU IMBECILE!." Hell was unleashed upon me as she waved her slushy right in my face. Benito in the meantime laughed.

For if you didn't know Nikita is a tan girl Pokemon trainer with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes im pretty sure she has two personality's as she can appear to be all sweet and friendly but then turns into the god of war when something bad is said about her. Like the saying goes don't judge a book by its cover but I still cherish her as a close friend since we shared so much as she knows the pain of not knowing a parent.

On the other hand we have this Italian gentlemen and arrogant guy person named Benito who has black hair and also blue eyes but always wears shorts no matter what weather he is in however he is also is a very tough opponent when we battle which I would like to believe that we are somewhat of rivals always trying to gain the upper hand on each other.

"So what are you doing here I thought you both were away on some trip or something" I mumbled as we all started to walk out of the building and down the hill to the city.

"Well...we were but it got cancelled so instead we were both going to the gym to have a battle if you would like to join us." Benito offered.

"Yeah! I want to test out my new Pikachu I got from the Professor!." Nikita's Pikachu sat on her shoulder waving at us.

"Guys you know I haven't approached the professor for any starter Pokémon so I think I'm just gonna go bed or something I'm completely tired out from today.

"Awww come on you never come out and its summer" Nikita tugged on my arm towards the gym.

"Well fine but ill only be able to watch" I didn't have anything else better to do so I might as well who knows it could turn out to be good this time unlike the others.

"That's the spirit! lets go" Benito finished and tugged on my other arm where I'm basically being dragged by both of them.

Once we arrived at the gym I took a short toilet break before arriving at the pitch they were on and took a seat on the benches inside. They spent hours and hours training with their Pokémon which made me even more excited for when I would eventually be able to get a starters. The only thing that's stopping me from doing so is all this stupid course work and home work that gets placed on me. Eventually however I could feel my self starting to fall asleep but the both of them were still at it I checked down at my watch.

9:35pm

 _ **Oh my we've been here for 4 hours!? I need to go my mother...she is going to be furious.**_

"I'm going to go home now see you guys later!." I muttered as I said my goodbyes before hopping over and down the hill side, today was a good day in my opinion, managed to sleep through history, went to the fort and now I get to sleep! how good can this day possibly get. The sun was beginning to set so I decided to lightly jog the way back and going threw short cuts to skip time.

While I was jogging past the city center I noticed a particular house close to the hillside that was full of lights but devoid of life except one man who was leaning on his balcony staring into the distance. I instantly noticed this man as my step- father but because hes the only male parent I knew I always called him dad but I couldn't stop now I needed to get back home before my mother lost her temper after I got home I went straight up into my room and locked the door but not before telling my mother that I was back.

By this stage it was starting to get late ; I was looking through my window observing the sky grow darker and darker till the last glaze of light faded away into a beautiful night air. There was a cool breeze drifting through my open window which made me quite pleased considering every night this had been hot and humid. Tomarrow marked the official start of summer and boy was I going to make the most out of it.

This day had been peaceful, but it didn't remain that way for long. I soon got drowsy and decided it was best to get a good nights sleep, as I was in for an early start in the morning. I turned off my side lamp, closed my eyes for what felt like a split seconds, and instantly went off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's part two of my story!, I know it seems a little too quick to be jumping straight into the story but I just couldn't contain myself at all so I hope you enjoy the second part.**_

* * *

It was my birthday! the best day of the year for me well at least that's what I thought but when you reach this age all you basically have look forward to is a reason to get drunk and hang out with friends...I'll get to that later but first I need to go pay a visit to my dad which did make it the best day for me!. Quickly I made my pancakes and got ready and on the way out I noticed a small note my mum left me basically telling me that she will be back later with a surprise. On the way to my dads I saw a flock of Pidgeys which was a sight to be seen and before I already knew it I was already at my dads house.

"Hello dad?" I walked into his garage thinking that he was just repairing a stupid piece of junk but he wasn't although sounds of metal clanging came from below making it obvious where he was and I started to walk down to the basement. Any normal basement has light switches but this awkward guy has freakin' lit torches hanging off his wall like something you would find out of count Draculas castle.

Finally reaching the bottom I still couldn't see a damn thing so I reached out for something against the wall until I felt a switch to which did turn on the lights only to see some heavy machinery with what looked like a chair but with rope tied at the arm and leg rests. Looking left I could also see a window staring down at the machinery. I wonder what it could be.

"Dad what is this?." I shouted but only the silence responded...with silence. It was clear that no one was home so naturally I just waited there for him and what other way to waste time but to explore your stranger of a dads basement. Everything looked brand new except the stairs but as I approached a door in the corner of the room I heard a cry and bashing noises coming from the room.

What ever it was it was banging against the door violently so I best made sure I kept my distance but, I don't know. Something inside me was compelling me to open the latch like a spark of curiosity suddenly embraced me. I fought with my desire but in the end I found myself already having the handle in one hand and the locking mechanism in the other.

"Goodness sake" I could help but mumble.

I turned the key and slowly pulled open the door but I was not prepared to meet what was inside. A fluffy pink cat looking thing was strapped to a platform with its arms bind, its legs binded and a tube coming out of it. Then it hit me...this thing it was Mew!? the legendary myth : Mew?.

"Oh my god!." I didn't hesitate to rush over to its aid although I was still stunned by its presence. It was like something you would say to your friends only to be laughed at and told to stop lying but this is cruelty! what has that old man been doing all this bloody time!. It wasn't hard getting the leather straps off its arms and legs but I didn't know what that tube was for.

"Mew?." I heard it barley churp which encouraged me to go faster and faster eventually everything was off the poor Pokémon except the tube but I knew I had to do something. It looked scared like I was going to kill him or her? or.. never mind I slowly pinched the needle connecting the tube by the edge and slowly edged it away from Mew's arm. I expected it to fly away but it just lay there staring at me.

It then looked around the room I then joined it only to be shocked to my core...Cages apon cages of Pokémon hurdled into cages and on top of each other. I fell back onto my butt in utter fright almost being sick but all this served to fuel the fires of rage I now had. Quickly I kicked off the poorly made locks on all the cages allowing them to be free but none of them would budge.

Suddenly I heard the stairs creak and heavy boots cling to its sound with no other option I took a hold of mew and placed it between my T-shirt and Jumper but with its head still sticking out from my neck so it could breath. I didn't know if pokemon can understand us but I was in a race against time and although I'm the best strategist in my school I was simply running out of options.

"Guys don't be scared I'm not here to hurt you in fact I'm here to save you but you need to listen." I think it worked as a majority of them instantly calmed down after they heard the word 'save' "I'm going to distract them and at the same time you all make a break for the door upstairs, you'll see it straight away." I grinned "These blockheads are going to get destroyed."

I then turned my attention to the 3 men switching on the machines they probably used to torture these Pokémons but I hoped they were hungry because all of them were about to get knuckle sandwiches. "Look over here." I stood out from the door with my finger pointed at them instantly catching their attention.

"Who are...wait I know you!." One of them said but the two security guards rushed to tackle me although this was going perfectly to my plan. "NOW!" I yelled and dove between there legs while the horde of Pokémon scrambled for the stairs, all getting away with the 3 men stunned and jaw-dropped. Once they had all escaped it was my turn after all I still had Mew hanging off me.

"Now watch as I demonstrate my Martial arts technique." I announced as I raised my arms in the air. Everything went silent...excellent I turned my body away from them. "BY RUNNING THE HELL OUTTA HERE!." I shot like a bullet for the door easily out running those badly I even think I heard Mew chuckle a little which made me crack a nervous smile.

I was so close to the door until I heard the a gun shot but it was already too late. Instantly I screamed in agony as my ribs shattered from the bullet and I came falling out of the main door at high speeds and onto the road outside. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I saw a car just meters away from me but with my last remaining strength I turned my body so Mew would at least be protected by my body and hopefully live on.

That's when I thought I heard some voice screaming 'NO!.' then...darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If your still reading this story I would like to say thanks and I hope your enjoying the story so far! now onto chapter 3 :)**_

* * *

Everything was dark I couldn't see anything nor could I move anything everything felt like it was numb but there was no pain. Just then a gust of air rushed past my back sending a cold shiver up my spine so I must be outside but I don't know how I got here so slowly I opened my eyes and looked up to see ginormous trees surrounding me like a wall. I tried to move my legs and arms to stand up but something weird stopped me from doing so.

I dared to move my head to see what was wrong only to be immediately greeted with a series of shocks as I didn't have arms but 4 legs I was also a lot more smaller and my entire body was covered in brown fur with it being more darker around my neck. I fell back onto my stomach in shock _"this isn't right why don't I have my arms"_ I yelled internally to myself.

That's when it hit me that I had become a Eevee although I don't know how or why but I just am so I used deep breaths to calm myself and think about everything like what I am I?, why am I a Pokémon and what do I do? 3 important questions that I didn't know how to answer but I needed to get out of here fast I'm still in the wild and who knows what might come for me.

After a couple of minutes of getting used to my new fluffy body I slowly walked over to a tree for shelter but as I was about to fall from my lack of balance I saw a bright flashing light coming from deeper inside the forest. Naturally after just being relieved from initial shock and adrenaline I felt weak and tired but my instincts were telling me to approach the light and it seemed my body had a mind of its own since It was already moving me towards it.

Once I was close enough I noticed it was a small purple crystal shard floating in the air above a tree stump but for some reason I wanted that crystal as my eyes were glued to looking at it and I could swear I can hear voices coming from it. I was now face to face with the crystal by struggling to use my back legs as support for my from legs? I guess. Once I was close enough it began to glow brighter and brighter until it broke into hundreds of pieces this startled me and made me fall back although when I was in mid fall the purple light enveloped me.

Everything was bright and I could see images of a human in them such as sleeping in a classroom inside some room but before I could see anymore the light seemed to go right into me instantly I remembered who I was and what I am; I'm Joe McMustie and I'm a human and the light faded away leaving me with even more questions about myself but before it fully disappeared I heard a high pitched voice. " _Why is this human helping me?."_ I didn't know who or what said that but it sounded like it came from my head and not in the air. * _Sigh_ * I pouted to myself as I looked down only to be slightly shocked at my 'new' body.

 _"This can't be right I'm not suppose to be a stupid eevee! I'm always being dealt a bad hand in life!."_ I couldn't help but to be out raged at everything. I started to breath in and out once again to calm myself down as I sat on the ground with my front legs folded thinking about the previous 3 questions of Who, why and what although I managed to figure out the 'Who' part.

I could feel myself starting to get more dehydrated from the sun so I walked about looking for a small pond to which I almost found one straight away but when I looked into it I could notice some distinct features a regular eevee wouldn't have. Instead of having bright brown neck and tail fur they were more darker than the rest of my body and fur on top of my head was different almost as if I had a hair style which is stupid since Eevees have fur and not hair.

I couldn't help but to start thinking about the empty voids in my mind did I have a family? or any loved ones? and will they be able to find me but most importantly who was I to them?. _"My my what do we have here."_ my head spun around swiftly only for my gaze to be met with a Charmeleon vicious stare. _"Hello?."_ I tried to greet but I could tell he wasn't having any of it. _"How dare you tress pass my land! your foolishness will cost you a lot!."_ Without a warning he started charging towards me but I didn't know any attacks I could possibly use against him wait I could always...

I dove like a spear towards him and slammed my head against him stomach he must of thought I would of ran away and I could feel his spit landing on my lower back which I couldn't help but be happy that I just stood up for myself in a different body. " _Don't think you've won that easily_." He picked me up off the ground and threw me against a tree before charging once again for me but before I could think of any defense he used [FLAMETHOWER] but luckily I managed to narrowly dodge the fire although it did mean I was wide open for him to kick me in the face and pinning me to the ground.

He continuously punched me over and over again I didn't know what I could do he is more powerful than me and probably can take more than he can dish out "Hahahah _weakling at least show some honor and look at me while I pummel you!."_ He just kept going on and on I couldn't take it anymore so once he threw his next punch I bit down on his arm with all my strength and stayed on even when he was swinging me around.

Until I felt my strength dwindle and accepted being tossed back " _It would be annoying to get near you so take this instead_!." [FLAMETHOWER] by the time I could see it was already too late and I was engulfed by the short lasting flames but it was enough to knock me down. That's when I heard another voice coming from behind me _"That's_ _enough! Wartortle take him out!."_ Suddenly a pair of shoes landed in front of my while I could see a Wartortle attacking the Charmeleon.

 _"Enjoy the burns brat!."_ It said before running away into the forest line leaving me with this stranger and his Pokémon. " _Its okay little fellow your safe now lets get you to the_ _Pokémon center."_ I then felt him pick me up but everything once again turned to blackness.

...Btw what's a poke center?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start there's a couple of things I would like to say before we start this chapter**

 **Firstly I would like to say that I was inspired by "Sky Hooves : A New World, A New Journey" when I was writing this so please if you check him out if you already haven't he personally has one of the best transformation stories going so far :D**

 **Secondly I would like to take this moment to thank Dragon7597, Kurama The Platinum Zoroark and gamerj14 for following and/or favouriting this story! it means so much to me that some people are interesting this story speaking of which I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And thirdly ive re done chapter 1 so please give it a read if you want to but I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 ** _Example -_** Internal thoughts

"Example" - Normal speech

'Example' - Internal speech

* * *

"What the where am I?' I said to myself still trying to cool down this burning sensation around my face 'Darn that Charmeleon if I was in my human body I would of literally used him as a football ugh.' I slowly opened me eyes to see a white curtain surrounding me and a small van gently blowing at my fur oh yeah I almost forgot I'm an Eevee but damn is this bed so comfy.

On the other side of the Curtain I could hear people talking "Yes finally humans! I'm saved!." I in-controllably yelled and dived out of bed suddenly realising my mistake and banging my head off the floor. Suddenly they came into my area of the room I guess and picked me up before placing me back onto the bed. They both were dressed in Doctor uniforms but I couldn't help but notice what he was writing luckily for me I could still read and followed every word he wrote.

"Oh my are you okay youngling?." One of the doctors kneeled down beside me and checked my head for injuries I think but it just generally felt like he was giving me a Nuggy (Wrapping your arm around digging your knuckles into their head backwards and forwards) I squirmed to get out of his grip even biting him which made both of them glare at me for a moment before continuing their research.

"He didn't have any parents close by when the attack happened?." The doctors started talking but before they did they placed a plate of berries beside me to which I didn't hold back on eating them. "Nope apparently a pokemon trainer brought him in and is still currently waiting to see if he's okay. I think he wants this Eevee for his team." That last phrase caught my attention and started to make me feel unease "Oh really? well I don't see anything wrong with letting him see the Eevee give me a moment while I go get him." That's when I noticed a Pokeball sitting on a desk right next to me.

"Are you sure you want to take care of him?" I could feel my heart beginning to pound as they both talked to each other behind the curtain as last thing I want is to become some stupid pet who loyally obeys someone else.

 ** _actually that's something I didn't get all wild Pokémon live out their lives in their habitat then one day they are taken away from that land and somehow obey and be loyal to their new master. What a load of baloney._**

Suddenly the nurses hand reached in and grabbed a poke ball sitting on top of my desk before disappearing again.

Nope! Nope and nope! I need to get out of here! I'm not going to stay idle and wait for this I need to find out how to get back to my human body

Slowly I removed any needles and tubes attached to my body and edged my way towards to bottom of the bed using my tall to lower myself down from it. "Ok then please wait in the main lobby while I explain everything to the Eevee" "Ok thank you very much I'm just hoping it will not be bothered at all"

 _ **DAMN RIGHT ILL BE BOTHERED!**_

Just then the curtain was opened as the Nurse walked in to see me hanging off the bed using my tail just starring at her I swear we must at looked at each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds waiting to see who would make the first move.  
As soon as she started to walk over to me I took my chance and dove through between her legs and made a bolt for any exit I could.

"Wait! Where are you going you aren't fully healed to do anything!" I could hear her yell at me as I left the room.

 _ **Im out of here! Peace out**_

For some reason I already felt out of breath and needed to stop I was still reeling from the pain from earlier and still had a couple of bandages on which slowed me while I was catching my breath I saw the nurse and her Chansey rushing down the corridor towards me

"Please listen we don't mean to harm you we just want to make sure your safe"

"Back off from me!" I yelled back but to her it was probably 'Ee-Eeve-Eev' or something I don't really know but what I do know is that I continued to run away ignoring any pain I felt from my legs. I could see the main lobby doors and couldn't help but to nervously smile.

"Excuse me everyone don't let that Eevee escape please!" The nurse and Chansey yelled at the same time to everyone.

 ** _Son of a…_**

Everyone then focused on me and blocked the main doors with some of their Pokémon trying to grab me that's when I saw the trainer who wanted save me now wanted me

(*Insert Darth maul music here*)

Instantly I turned right and headed for the bathroom stalls and ran straight into the male section looking for a window I could crawl out of but first I noticed a mop beside the door and pushed it over on the handle so no one couldn't open it.

That should buy me some more time now how am I supposed to get up there in this state? I feel like I've just went through a car crash for good grief  
After analysing everything I found a way to the window first I grabbed all the toilet paper I could and threw it all out of the window while holding onto a piece next I hopped onto the sink and tied the paper to the tap before walking along the paper like a bridge. I had a lot of paper so it would probably hold my weight until I needed to jump.

"Please you don't understand your still hurt let us help you!"

 ** _How many times are they going to say the same stuff to me? Im not going into some stupid ball!_**

Suddenly the mop slipped off the door handle and in came the whole poke centre so I quickly dashed across the bridge but half way there it ripped so I made a leap of faith and narrowly made it onto the edge with my paws and pulling myself up. Everyone came in looking shocked and in awe knowing that ive won this little game of chaises however I noticed that one particular person wasn't there.

'Pfff he must be off searching somewhere else for me this is my chance into to the forest I go'

Suddenly I felt something light tab the back of my head gently and making a clicking noise so I slowly turned around only to see him holding a open poke ball in my face as a red light started to engulf my body and I couldn't resist.

"You have so much spirit in you rest now and get ready to meet the others." He innocently said as the last of my consciousness faded.

* * *

 **By the way I forgot to ask any tips on how to make a story better? am I blocking everything to tightly together or does it need more spice?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone welcome back I would like to thank Hitoka for following and adding this story to his/her's favourites but also leaving a kind review! which just encouraged me to work faster so here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"EXAMPLE" - Normal speech.

'EXAMPLE' - Internal speech

 **"EXAMPLE" -** Thoughts

* * *

{ NIKITA'S POV }

Me and Benito were talking a short cut to Joseph's house through the forest I thought that we would bring him to see the professor so that he can claim a mile stone by choosing his starter Pokémon. I remember choosing my cuddly wuddly Bulbasaur years ago but now he's grown up to be a Ivysaur it makes me proud just thinking about it.

"Hey Nikita is it left or right I seem to forget from the last time" Benito's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

 **"Ummm I think the city is to our right but I remember something about nasty Pokémon but the left might eventually turn right as well ummm"**

"Go left because the right side is still dangerous I think" I responded and pointed towards the more safer route.

"Right then come on then Josephs perhaps awoke by now" Benito mumbled as he jumped his away across the mud.

We kept on walking through the forest trying to find a way out I don't remember it being this big? Usually you could always see the tops of the tall buildings but the trees are circling us like giants suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes beside us when a pink cat looking thing emerged from it but kept moving until it saw us and instantly stopped in its tracks.

"M-m-m-mew!?" I couldn't help but to be in sheer awe I never ever thought I'm my life id see a legendary Pokémon never mind Mew who was supposed to be a myth!

"This is clearly an illusion! Nikita stay behind me." I felt Benito's hand push me back a little as he jumped in front of me.

Both of them looks ready for a conformation but we didn't bring any of our Pokémon with us so it would easily be a one sided battle.

 **"Don't tell me Benito is going to try to fist fight Mew?"**

They both looked at each other intensely waiting for the first one to move first but that's when I noticed a bracelet hanging off Mew's tail it actually looked exactly like the one….

 **"Wait a moment is that Josephs!?"**

"Stop!" I needed to know why Mew would have such a thing in the first place so I jumped between them both which calmed them down a little but I could tell they were still on edge. "Mew why do you have our friend's bracelet on your tail?"

It looked at it then back to me before slowly hovering towards me but Benito ran in front of me blocking me off completely.

"Don't come any closer" He shouted as he waved a stick around like a lightsaber.

" **Damn whats got in his head today?"**

'You're so silly!' I could hear a childish voice in my head 'You'd think I'd have trouble beating you two?'

"It can talk?" Benito said in shock. I took this chance walked towards Mew stopping when I could clearly see the images imbedded in the bracelet.

 **"So its talking to us telepathically I see"**

'You said this belonged to your friend huh? Joseph I think I heard you call him' the childish voice said cheerfully as if it was happy that it found us.

'Yeah why do you have it' I dared to ask, asking the question in my head.

It would make more sense to say to myself internally than to say it since the voice is clearly coming from my head.

'My my aren't you curious tell me did you hear a crash a couple of hours ago?'

'I saw it on the news when I woke up this morning but what does it have it have to do with Joseph also my apologies for acting aggressive' I suddenly heard Benito's voice in my head as well this is getting too bizarre for me.

'Hehehe no worries but I can't find a way to sugar coat this but Joseph was involved in that crash or should I call it an accident?' I think we all could tell that behind that childish and sniggering expression we could tell it wasn't too happy.

'WHAT!' I shouted which caused a flock of Pokémon to fly away.

'No it can't be! Is he okay what hospital is he in' Benito got straight to the point.

'I'll tell you both the story it started off with Joseph finding me in my restraints in some old house in the hills but I was too weak and feared I was going to be killed but instead of doing so he stuffed me in his jacket and released every single trapped Pokémon in that room and tried to escape some bad people although I don't know exactly what happened but he tripped and screamed in pain onto the road"

Suddenly a bright blue ball of light formed in the middle of its paws as images of what Joseph was doing appeared.

I then saw that a car was about to hit us but he ended shielded me and I don't know how but I sub-consciously teleported him away in a different form. That's why I'm now trying to search for him using this bracelet as a source of his presence but I'm too weak to do any long term searching.'

The blue ball then vanished.

"I don't know what to say it seems like something that idiot would do from time to time but thank you for saving his life." I thanked since after all mew didn't need to save Josephs life.

"I actually owed him one for saving my life but I must be going if I'm going to find him." Mew then began to slowly drift off into the forest but it was so slow I bet me and Benito could walk faster than it.

That's when an idea appeared in my head what if me and Benito went instead to find Joseph after all we've known each other from childhood and would know where he would probably be.

"Wait what if we helped can you? I mean you don't look so well teleport us to his same place and we will find him" I was shocked at what Benito just said we're our minds still linked or did he generally think off the same thing. I let a smile form on my face since it wasn't your everyday sort of thing to be sent off on an adventure by Mew.

"I can yeah but the only thing is you also will be in a different body and I don't know even if he is still there." I floated in front of us and took the bracelet into its paws.

"We will do it." We both said in conjunction.

"Yay more help! Here let me give you a piece of the bracelet I've made it so it would always point in the direction Joseph is in at all times ill just put it around your necks now are you really really sure you want to do this?

"Yes"

"Have a safe trip and don't worry ill eventually find you! Just think of yourselves as a scouting team hehehe"

Before I knew it everything went black and I blacked out.

"Nikita hey are you awake?" I felt something poke my head but when I tried to move everything felt weird and it took effort to raise my head but I managed to and opened

my eyes to see a Pidgey pecking me with its beak.

"Ahhh!" I jumped back in fear of why a Pidgey was so big.

"Nikita calm down its me Benito it worked! Look at yourself." I heard Benito's voice call out to me which startled me even more.

"Benito?" I calmed down a little and looked down to see my cloths and body replaced with a small bright blue body.

I noticed a small lake a couldn't help but to look at myself to which I saw a Riolu staring back at me I gasped and started to gaze at myself.

"Listen we don't have the time to freak out come on we need to find him my piece of the bracelet is pointing south so let's go."

"Right..."

Meanwhile somewhere else…

"Shhh everyone I think the little guy is starting to wake up"

 **"Wha-what's going on?"**

"Awww he was so cute when he's sleeping"

"Good grief it's about time I'm away to gather everyone else"

 **"That stupid poke ball"**

"I'll watch over the little dude then."

"Ok then but Felix don't be trying anything on him while we're gone okay?"

"Sure no problem I don't like to rush things anyways~"

 **"Where am I..."**

"Whatever."

* * *

Well everyone did I do okay for Nikitia's perspective? I haven't have much experience doing mutable views never mind I've really only started using `1st person perspectives so sorry if some things don't sound right for 1st person but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
